New Life, New Love Niall Horan Fanfiction
by RobertaCamilleri
Summary: Rosy was a normal teenage girl with a normal life. She graduated high school and went to start a new life at the collage of her dreams. What happens when she meets a young blonde haired guy who steals her heart? Ok the description stinks but the story will be better :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :

"Thanks for the ride." I said to the taxi driver and paid him.

I took my luggage and started to campus. Before I went inside I looked around. There were a lot of kids. A specific guy caught my eye. He was tall, blonde hair and had a cute smile. He had beautiful sparkling blue eyes. He probably didn't notice me cause he was too busy talking to four guys who were probably his friends. I went inside my dream collage and went in my room to settle in. There I found a girl with her laptop open but I think she was too busy to notice me.

"Hi, I'm Rosy your roommate." I said and smiled. "You must be Olivia."

She looked up at me and smiled. She seemed nice. I'm glad she wasn't a stuck-up snob. That would ruin my entire collage experience…

"Hi Rosy. Nice to meet you." She said.

We talked for a while to try to get to know each other. I found out that we had a lot in common. We both love music, dancing and singing. The thing I liked most about her is that she was a Potterhead like me. It was amazing that we could talk about something we both loved without people looking weirdly at us because it's kind of hard to find a person who likes Harry Potter. After a while it was getting kind of late and I had to go to bed cause tomorrow it was our first day of classes.

*The next morning*

I woke up at 7 and took a shower. When I was ready put my books in my bag. I saw that Olivia was still asleep. I grinned evilly as I grabbed my pillow and hit Olivia with it. She woke up immediately with the shock.

"WHAT THE HELL! Did you just HIT me in the face with a pillow!?" she protested.  
"Yes. It's 7:30 now get up you're gonna be late!" I said trying not to laugh.  
"WHAT! SHIT!" she said and ran to the bathroom.

I started laughing like an idiot. When I stopped laughing I sat down on my bed and waited for her to get ready. When she was done we hurried to class. We arrived just in time. Our first class was English. It was so boring. I started looking around to see who my classmates were. I was sitting at the very back so it was easy to see everyone. I saw the guy with the blonde hair again. He's so cute! Wait a second… What am I thinking? I don't even know his name and he probably doesn't even know I exist. He looked at me and I blushed a bit. Why am I blushing? I can't possibly like him! I'm going crazy here. He chuckled and looked away.

After class I went straight to Olivia to tell her about him.

"I've got a problem." I said.  
"What?"  
"Well there's this guy. I don't even know him but every time I see him I feel butterflies in my stomach and during English he looked at me and I started blushing for no reason." I said.  
"Looks like someone has a crush." She mocked.  
"What? I can't possibly have a crush on him. For all I know he could be a huge jerk."  
"I don't know. The way you described how you feel it seems that you've got a crush."  
"Ugh. You're no help. Now I've got to get to class." I said.  
"OK. I'll talk to you later." She said and giggled.

On my way to class I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said and looked up.

It was him. His blue eyes were even more beautiful up close. I felt butterflies in my stomach again.

"It was my fault. I should be saying sorry." He said with a cute Irish accent and smiled.

I just smiled like an idiot.

"I should get to class. I don't want to be late." I said.  
"Wait. What's your name?"  
"Rosy."  
"I'm Niall." He said.

Niall. Cute name too. He's perfect. He winked at me and left. I ran to class as I was going to be late. I need to talk to Olivia like so bad!

Hey guys. So this is my new fanfiction :) I hope you liked it. I know it's short but the other chapters will be longer.

~ Roberta xx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

After class I went to look for Olivia. When I found her I told her what had happened before class. She was so excited. We even did a little happy dance.

At night we were in our dormitories on our beds facing up.

"So you really like Niall huh" Olivia said.  
"Yeah…I do. I've never felt like this over a guy." I said.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Niall is special. His beautiful blue eyes showed kindness and love." I said.  
"Wow." She said, "I don't know what to say."

I smiled. She really was a great friend even though we met yesterday.

"I say you talk to him." She said  
"What? And what do I say 'hey I think you're cute do you want to be my boyfriend?'" I said.  
"Yes. That's exactly what you should say." She said and laughed.

I threw a pillow at her face and started laughing.

"Ouch!  
"Now who's laughing?"

We both started to laugh. When we calmed down a bit, she spoke.

"Seriously though you should talk to him."  
"Fine. But first I have to think about what to say because I don't want to look stupid in front of my crush."  
"Don't worry, you're already stupid."  
"Heeeyy! I am _not _stupid!" I protested.  
"Yes you are."  
"You know I don't have a pillow cause I threw it at you and I _will _throw a book at you if you insult me again." I said.  
"Oh no you won't."

We both started laughing. When we calmed down we chatted for a bit and went to sleep.

*Next Morning*

Olivia and I woke up at 7 and got dressed. We chatted for a bit about random things and went to class. I had Math first. When I got in, I saw Niall sitting with his four friends. He spotted me and waved. I waved back and tried to not look or do anything stupid in front of him. But I failed miserably… I almost tripped in my own feet. I regained my balance before I fell and I felt my cheeks burn. Niall chuckled. As he did I blushed even more if that was possible. This officially was the most embarrassing moment of my life. I'm an idiot… I went to sit down at the back. I hated sitting in the front row. As I sat, I saw Niall coming towards me. Oh no what am I going to say?

"Are you ok?" he asked.  
"What?"  
"You almost tripped."  
"Oh yeah that… I'm fine thanks for asking." I said and blushed as he smiled at me.  
"Um… I want to tell you something. I-"  
"Good morning class."

Shit so close. He had to go back to his seat. What was he going to say? The universe hates me! First I almost trip in my _own_ feet than exactly when my crush is going to tell me something a stupid teacher comes in and ruins the moment. It sounded like he was going to say something important. I now officially hate this teacher…

After class I quickly packed my books and went to Niall to ask him what he was going to tell me. But he was with his friends and I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of them so I left. My next class was with Olivia. I could tell her about me and Niall's little conversation.

"Hey. I need to tell you something!"  
"What?"  
"Well… I talked to him!"  
"Shut Up! What did you say?"  
"Well I got in class and he saw me. He waved and I waved back. I tried not to do anything stupid but I failed and almost tripped in my own feet."

At this point she started laughing. I laughed with her cause it was kinda funny. The teacher got in so I couldn't continue. After class I told her the rest.

"Gurl he was gonna tell you that he likes you."  
"Whaatt? Pfftt I doubt that." I said.  
"No seriously. When guys say 'I need to tell you something' it's either they're breaking up with you or they're gonna ask you out." She said.  
"You think so?" I asked  
"Is Hagrid a half giant? **(yes)**"  
"Maybe you're right. I don't know. Can we change the subject? This is all just confusing and I would like to forget about it." I said.  
"Fine. So…does he have a cute friend? I need a boyfriend." She said.

I laughed and nodded. His friends were cute. During lunch I sat with Olivia.

"Well that was boring." I said flatly.  
"I know right. Mrs Brown is the worst teacher ever." said Olivia agreeing with me.

Mrs Brown is our French teacher. She's old and really boring. We sat down on an empty table in the shade. I looked around at the kids here. I saw Niall sitting not far away from us. He was with his four friends.

"You-know-who alert." I said.  
"Voldemort?" she gasped.  
"No you idiot. Niall. But that was a good one." I said and she looked at him.  
"Wow! His friends really are cute! Especially the one with curly hair. Damn he's hot!"

I started laughing at her reaction.

"What? He is. I hope he's single. Do you know his name?"  
"Nope. I never talked to them."  
"Pitty. I'd like to talk to Curly."  
"Curly?"  
"Yes. Since I don't know his name I'm going to call him Curly."

I tried not to laugh at her. We continued talking for a bit. I looked at Niall again and I saw him looking at me. When he saw me looking at him, he quickly looked away.

"Did you see that?" I said.  
"See what?" said Olivia munching on her sandwich.  
"He was looking at me and when I looked at him, he looked away."  
"OMG! I was right! He likes you!"  
"AAAAAAA! OMG this is amazing!" I said while fangirling.

I had English next and Niall was in my class. Maybe he'll tell me what he was going to say. I sat down at the back again. I hope he'll be able to tell me before our teacher comes in. He saw me and quickly came next to me.

"Hey so I was going to tell you something before but I was cut off." He said.  
"What were you going to say?" I said. I was in the edge of my seat.  
"I-

**Hey guys. What do you think Niall's going to ask Rosy? Comment below your thoughts about this chapter. I hope you liked it! Comment, Vote I really appreciate your reviews! I'll try to upload soon :)**

**~ Roberta xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :

"I think I… I think I like you." He said and started blushing.  
"Y-you d-do?" I said.  
"Yeah." He said and smiled at me.  
"Well this is your lucky day cause I like you too." I said and smiled at him.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Oh Mr Evans is coming."  
"I'll talk to you later." He said and went to his seat.

OMG! Olivia was right! I'm literally the happiest girl ever. During class I couldn't concentrate so I started doodling on my note pad. English wasn't my favourite subject but I was good at it. While I was doodling, the girl next to me handed me a note. It was addressed to me.

_Dear Rosy,_

_So I already told you that I liked you and I wanted to ask you something but Mr Evans keeps interrupting us. So will you go out with me on Saturday? I would really like to get to know you better. So what do you say?_

_Niall xx_

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks when I read 'Niall xx'. I cut out a page from my note pad and wrote :

_I'd love to go out with you :)_

_Rosy xx_

I folded it nicely and passed it to the girl next to me when Mr Evans wasn't looking. When Niall received the note I saw him smile and he looked at me and winked. I blushed again and smiled. After class I quickly packed my stuff and went to talk to Niall.

"Hey." I said blushing. I didn't actually think of what I was going to say.  
"Hey. So I'll pick you up at 7 on Saturday. Wear something pretty." He said and smiled.  
"I will, don't worry." I said and he chuckled.  
"So I don't think you have met my friends. That's Zayn, Harry, Liam and Louis." He said. "Guys this is Rosy."  
"Hey Rosy. Nice to finally meet you. Niall's been talking about you-"

Niall gave Louis, who was talking to me, a look and he stopped talking. I giggled a bit and blushed. He talked about me!

*During lunch*

I sat in my usual place with Olivia. I told her what had happened during English and even showed her the note. She was more excited than I was for the date.

"Oh by the way, Curly's real name is Harry." I said.  
"You talked to him?!"  
"Yeah. Niall introduced me to his friends and found out that he talked about me." I said smiling like an idiot.  
"Aww." She mocked.  
"Shut it. I have only one problem." I said.  
"And what's that?"  
"Well I never thought I'd go on a date when I was packing and I don't have a dress." I confessed.  
"WHAT! You bloody idiot." She said. "We need to go shopping on Saturday."  
"Ok well that's settled. Thanks for helping me. You're an awesome friend." I said and hugged her.  
"I know I am."  
"And what am I?"  
"An idiot." She said. We both burst out laughing and everyone was staring at us but we didn't care.

*Saturday Morning*

I wanted to sleep in because I've spent a whole week waking at 7am but I couldn't… Olivia woke me up at 8 so we could go shopping for a dress. I really wasn't in the mood but having Olivia as a roommate; I had no choice but to wake up.

I got wore a white top, dark blue jeans and vans. I let my dark brown hair down. We went to the mall at 9am. We went to several shops and I tried on many, many dresses but I didn't find one which I liked. I checked the time and it was already 11am and I was getting hungry.

"Hey Olivia. I'm kinda hungry." I said.  
"Yeah me too. We should go and eat something."

We went to Nando's to eat. We ordered a take out. When we got out, I saw a red dress in a window of a shop. It was beautiful.

"Olivia. Look at that red dress. It's amazing!" I said admiring it.  
"Wow. Let's go." She said and dragged me to the shop.

I found one my size and put it on. It fit me perfectly. It reached till just above my knees. It was incredible.

"Wow. You look amazing!" Olivia said.  
"It's perfect!" I said.  
"I know. Now take it off so we can pay for it." She said excited.

I quickly removed the dress and put on my normal clothes. We paid and left.

"Great so now that we have a dress, we need to find matching shoes." Said Olivia.  
"Ok."

While trying to find matching shoes, I bought some jewellery, a pink tank top with a leopard print and a pair of shorts. Olivia bought some items too. We entered a shoe shop and my eyes fell on a pair of black wedges. I went to try them on and they fit perfectly.

I bought them and we headed back to our room to get ready. I was so excited. When we arrived, I went to shower. When I went out I saw Olivia waiting for me. She did my make-up and hair. I put on the dress and shoes. I got a black braclet I bought and put it on.

It was 5 minutes till 7pm. I was really excited. Every minute that passed felt like an hour. At exactly 7pm, I heard a knock on the door.

"He's here." I heard Olivia say.  
"I know I'm not an idiot."  
"Yes, you are. Now go. You don't want to leave your prince waiting." She said and laughed.

I opened the door.

"Hey." I said.  
"Wow. You look stunning."  
"Thanks." I said and blushed.  
"We should go."

I closed the door behind me. He took my hand in to his. I blushed again. Why do I keep blushing?!

"So where are we going?" I asked.  
"That is a surprise." He said.

We got out and started walking slowly down the road.

"So can you at least give me a hint of were we're going?" I asked hopefully.  
"Nope."  
"Well is it far away?"  
"Nope."  
"Is that all you can say?"  
"Nope." He said again and laughed.

We arrived at the park were I saw a blanket, a picnic basket and there were candles lit everywhere. It was amazing. I stared blankly amazed of what I saw. It was so romantic.

"Do you like it?" Niall asked.  
"It's amazing." I said and smiled at him.

We sat down on the blanket. We started to get to know eachother and turns out that we had a lot in common. It was amazing! We ate some sandwiches and after we ate, we laid down on the blanket and looked up at the stars. I saw Niall looking at me and smiling.

"What?" I asked curiusly  
"Nothing."

I got up.

"Then why are you staring?"

He got up too.

"I'm not staring. I'm admiring your beauty." He said and I blushed.  
"You really think I'm beautiful?"  
"Yeah."

He leaned in and before I knew it, he crashed his lips into mine. I kissed back without even knowing. It was perfect. Niall was perfect, to me. He pulled back and we stared at each others eyes for a while and kissed again.

After a while, I was resting my head on his sholders. There was silence between us but I liked it. It wasn't awkward. We stayed like that for a few minutes and finally Niall broke the silence.

"Rosy, I want to ask you something."  
"What?" I said softly.  
"Will you be my girlfriend."

I looked at him. His eyes were full of hope. I nodded and saw a smile form on his face. I kissed him again. This was officially the best date I've ever had. It was perfect.

**Hey guys so maybe you noticed but I accidentally updated chapter 2 instead of 3. I didn't realize until today thanks to one of the readers. She messaged me but I didn't understand what she was trying to tell me... So here it is! Chapter 3**

**~ Roberta xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Rosy, Rosy, Rosy. WAKE UP!" Olivia said and hit me with a pillow.  
"OW!" I yelled. "What do you want?!"  
"What happened yesterday?" she asked me.  
"I'll tell you later. Right now I'm really tired and I'm going to sleep so go away." I said.

Last night when I got back from the date, Olivia was already asleep because it was really late. I quietly changed and remove my make up and went to bed.

Olivia hit me again with the pillow.

"Stop that." I yelled.  
"Now you know how I feel when you do it." She said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. I give up I'll tell but first I'm going to shower."  
"UGH! Fine you have 15 minutes."  
"15 minutes? Seriously? I'll take as long as I want." I said.

I took a shower and wore blue jeans and a striped crop top. I let my hair down and when I opened the bathroom door I found Olivia waiting for me outside. I rolled my eyes.

"Can we go out and get breakfast? I'll tell you there." I was mocking her.  
"UGH. Ok. Starbucks?"

I smiled and nodded. She smiled wide.

Along the way, I started telling her about the date.

"So you two are dating now?" she said while we sat down on a park bench.  
"Yeah." I said and smiled.  
"OMG! AAA! I'm so happy for you!" she said.  
"Calm down people are staring!" I said and laughed.  
"I don't care. I'm just so happy!"

I started laughing at her. She really is an amazing friend.

"By the way. You REALLY need to introduce me to Harry."  
"I barley know him!"  
"Well he knows you exist."  
"Yeah so?"

She looked at me with puppy eyes and gave up.

"Fine." I sighed.  
"Yeey" she smiled.

We both started laughing are heads off. When we finally calmed down, we talked about random stuff. It's amazing how we can understand each other perfectly with only a face expression. We only met this week but it feels like I've known her forever. We were talking and as I looked ahead I saw Niall and his friends.

"NIALL!" I screamed.

He looked at me and smiled. I looked at Olivia hopeful and she gave me a small nod like saying _Go ahead_. I smiled and ran towards Niall and when I arrived hugged him tight.

"Hey babe." He said and kissed me. I kissed back.  
"Hey." I said.

I saw the boys looking at us weirdly and laughed a little. I saw Olivia walking to us slowly. I signalled her to walk faster.

"Hey guys this is Olivia my best friend. Olivia there are Louis, Zayn, Liam, Harry and Niall." I introduced.  
"Hey guys." She said.

I saw her looking at Harry and he was clearly checking her out. I hope he isn't one of those idiots who play with a girl's feelings and then leave them heart broken. If he ever hearts Olivia I swear I'll murder him.

We kept talking to them and they seem nice. Harry is funny and I guess that he isn't that kind of guy. But I still don't know him well and I don't officially trust him. Suddenly I remembered something. _Shit!_

Everyone looked at me weirdly.

"Did I say that out loud?" I said.  
"Yes you did." Said Louis.  
"What's wrong?" asked Niall.  
"I forgot I had a paper due tomorrow and I didn't even start it yet."  
"Idiot." Olivia said and Harry chuckled.  
"What subject?" asked Liam.  
"French with Mrs Brown." I said,  
"Oh yeah I forgot about that! I'll do it later." Said Niall.  
"If you find it difficult I can help you." I said.  
"We can help him. We're in the same class you know." Said Zayn.  
"Yeah I know. I have to go."

I kissed Niall and said bye to the boys. Olivia came with me because she didn't want to stay alone with the boys plus she wanted to help me. She had already finished hers when I was on my date. When we were walking I realised that she was smiling weirdly.

"What are you smiling about?"  
"Can't a girl smile?"  
"Yes, but your smile is kind of weird."  
"Yeah so I have a weird smile." She said and I giggled.  
"It's Harry isn't it?" she blushed and nodded. "Ha ha I knew it!"  
"What? It's not like you've never had a crush on someone." She mocked.  
"Yeah. You know, I saw him checking you out earlier."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah and I promise I will talk to him."  
"Take your time. I don't want to rush into things."

We stopped and got something to eat from Nandos and headed straight to our room. I started the paper about the French revolution. I thought it would be easy but I was wrong. It took me 2 hours to finish it. When I finished, I went to shower and went straight to bed. This had been a long day and I had to wake up early tomorrow.

*Next day*

I was sitting in my usual place during French class. Niall and Olivia were sitting next to me. I was starting to dose off but then Mrs Brown said something that caught my attention;

"Class. So I talked to the principal and asked him permission to take this class to Paris for a whole week. Since you are all first years, you need practice. He took the idea as a learning experience and accepted. You have a week and a half to think about it. If you are coming, there will be a note pinned outside this classroom. Write your name on it. We will leave on the 1st of October. Remember, this is not a vacation. We are going there to learn."

The bell rang and everyone was talking about this trip.

"So what do you think about going to Paris?" I asked Olivia and the boys.  
"I'm definitely going." Said Olivia.  
"Yeah me too." I said.

We all agreed on going. We put our names in the sign-up sheet which was already half full and went to our next class; Geography.

I can't wait to spend a week in Paris. I've always wanted to go there. It will be an interesting week. We still have two long boring weeks for the trip.

"Mrs Evans…"  
"What?" I said clueless.  
"I asked you what is the name of the highest mountain in Germany."  
"Sorry um… I don't know."

**So here it is :) Hope you liked it ;D Comment about what you think. I read all comments xx**

**~ Roberta xx**


End file.
